Always
by Agatha Little
Summary: Jin and Aurnia are the best of friends ever since the wind-master and Touya saved her life.... they are always together... Jin/OC


**Always**

- Hey Touya! - yelled the wind- master while stopping in front of his friend. - Have you seen the lassie?

Touya thought for a moment, but he couldn't remember seeing the girl. He shook his head before he continued his walk to the forest. Now besides getting some fresh water from the river he had to look for her too. He knew that she usually got into trouble with the demons in the area, since she was just a "not so regular" human. Of course Jin always saved her just in time, but when he couldn't even find her... Anyway he had other things to worry about at the moment; Jin will surely find her. He always does! Meanwhile the girl was just floating up in the sky on the broom. Just like hide and seek... she hid up in the sky and waited for Jin to find her. Unfortunately he always did that before she could completely enjoy the smooth breeze.

- Lassie!!! - she heard his voice from a distance.

He was way off... looking for her in a completely different direction. She smiled to herself, before making the broom fly towards the voice. Soon she was his outline in a cloud. Aurnia slowly sneaked up behind his back. She wanted to surprise him, but clearly she had to be much more slick to do that, because when she was just about to scare him, Jin spun around and hugged her.

- Got cha! - he laughed.

- No fair Jin! - Aurnia pouted. - You always win!

- Of course lass! Ya are no good in hide and seek!

She pouted, trying as hard as she could in order to soften the demon's heart, but he just laughed and tightened his hold around her. Clearly she wasn't getting away from him that easily. Jin kept laughing while Aurnia tried to break free from his hold, but as usual she gave up in less than a minute. Either she got tired of the tugged or the wind-master laughing at her, but as always she stopped moving completely. The only body part she continued to use was her left arm, which held her broom from falling. Jin smiled at the young girl before pecking her cheek and letting go of her carefully so she could sit on the mentioned item.

- Ya'll get bette' lass, ya'll see! - he chuckled once more.

- I know that that's not true! - she stuck her tongue out at him. - And you know it too! I'm too dumb for that!

- Ya're not dumb! - he glared at her for a second before his eyes softened. - Come her'!

At first Aurnia hesitated a bit, but in the end she let go of the broom and jumped into his arms. She knew that affections like those didn't mean anything, they were just friendly gestures, but still they made her comfortable. Laughing she hugged his around his neck, momentarily forgetting about her flying item, which begun to fall down towards the ground. Even Touya, who was probably kilometers below them heard her laughter. The laughter which made the wind master's heart pounder faster and faster each time he heard it. A light shade of pink covered his cheeks when he accidentally brushed his hands to the side of her breast while trying to hug her back. She didn't seem to notice it, but still it made him tingle inside, just the fact that she was this close to her made him long for her more and more each time.

- Jin! Can I ask something? - she asked pulling away from him a bit in order to stare into his eyes.

- Anything lass! - he replied in a dazed tone.

She hesitated once more, trying to figure out how to question the thing that was on her heart. While she was thinking with all of her might Jin waited patiently for her words to come. He couldn't believe his luck; he was holding the most precious thing to him right there in his arms, even though she had o idea what she meant to him. Somehow he never found the right moment to tell her, but these small gestures were driving him crazy. He won't be able to take it much longer and he knew that. Jin kept smiling at Aurnia like there was nothing wrong, while inside he could hardly hold himself back from capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

- Umm.... - she could still barely find the words. - I know it's a stupid question, but still... ummm... Jin... I know that I owe you guys for saving me and all... and that's mostly why you and Touya put up with me.... but I think... that I ….

- Ya want to leave us? - Jin's smile dropped in an instant.

His ears stopped wiggling like they always did when she was close to him. The lively glint in his eyes disappeared quickly as he watched her face. She was still lushing like hell, but her face also held a shocked expression. Either he was right or maybe she wanted to say a completely different thing. Jin's hold tightened around her petite form as he held her closer, like she could slip away at any minute.

- No...no no no no no noo......NO! - she finally realized what he meant. - Of course not Jin! Why would I want to leave you guys?

- Ya just sounde' like ya wanted to leave! - Jin continued to frown. - Can't ya see that ah love ya lass! Please don't leave!

Like Jin before this time Aurnia was completely shocked. She just stared at the demon, eyes wide, mouth open. She couldn't believe her luck. Heck, she didn't even believe in the luck of the Irish, after all that was just a stupid superstition which her grandmother always told her.... but now! A wide grin broke out on her face as she hugged Jin as close to her as she could. The wind-master didn't understand the change in her mood, but that didn't mean that he didn't like it. He smiled a little too.

- So ya don want to leave? - he questioned playfully.

- Of course not you silly! - she pulled a bit back so she could see his face. - I love you too Jin! I don't want to leave.... I just thought that I;m a burden on you guys...

She looked away from him so she could not see the gentle smile he held. Aurnia felt a bit embarrassed, she never talk to anyone about her feelings, though a gentle hand made her relax instantly. Jin turned her face back to face him as he slowly kissed her lips. His eyes closed from the sensation as did hers. If it was possible he held her even closer to his body. They let their built up passion, which they held for the longest time, out in the kisses they shared. When they pulled apart Jin's eyes wiggled again and a bright smile was present on his face. Aurnia on the other hand was in a dazed state, trying to find the line between reality and her dreams.

- Lass! - he laughed.

- I'm fine! - she whispered before pecking his lips again.

Jin spun them around in circles high up in the air. She could barely control her laughter. At the same time, down on the ground Touya picked up Aurnia's broom smiling. He glanced upwards, though he couldn't see them he could still hear her laughter. Maybe from now on Jin will stop moping in the corner and take over everything...


End file.
